Ocultismo
by Margot03
Summary: Las cosas cambiarian si la historia fuera un poco diferente, los chicos se fueron con Jiraya, las chicas se quedaron con Tsunade,¿Por que Orochimaru quiere los ojos de Sakura?-Hinata eres igual a tu madre-La conocistes?-Claro,yo fui el que la mato-Hinata!
1. Encuentro

Bueno mi primer ff espero que les guste.

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto o como le digo de cariño Kishi Kishi, quien no me lo quiere regalar, si Naruto fuera mío me robo a Itachi.

Advertencias: La historia es NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno y GaaTema, si no te gusta no lo leas y no sahorramos los malos comentarios, o si estas en desacuerdo con alguna pareja por favor no lo recalques en el review ok?

Aclaraciones:

-Naruto es un amor-dialogo normal

-_Naruto es sexy-_Recuerdos

* * *

Estaban ahí los 8 viéndose a lo lejos pero sin embargo ninguno se reconocía y es que estar parados uno frente a otro en la entrada de Konoha donde una vez se despidieron no era fácil.

_Estaban Sasuke, Neji, Naruto y Gaara en la entrada de Konoha junto a Jiraya despidiéndose de sus amigas Sakura, TenTen, Temari y Hinata que estaban con Tsunade_

_¿Por que?_

_Por la simple razón que cada uno iba a entrenar con sus respectivos maestros los niños con Jiraya y las niñas con Tsunade_

_Tenían solamente 12 años pero Orochimaru había mordido a Sasuke y debían entrenarlos Primero: para que Sasuke no cometiera ninguna estupidez y segundo: para la guerra que se avecinaba._

_Así cada uno de los chicos se despidió y se marcharon._

Habían pasado 4 años ya no eran unos niños y niñas tenían 16 años y eso se notaba.

TenTen ahora llevaba su hermoso pelo largo color café hasta la cintura, sin los moños de la cabeza, casi como flotando mientras un flequillo le caía graciosamente sobre la cara, dándole un aire muy sensual e inocente.

Sakura se había dejado crecer el pelo y lo llevaba en una coleta alta, que hacia que resplandeciese con cada paso acompasado que daba, y se había dejado los mechones de la cara

Hinata también lo llevaba largo, solo que trenzado y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, haciendo que su pelo pareciera mas azul de lo que ya era, y se había dejado crecer la galluza y los flecos que tenia a los lados de las orejas, ahora los tenia hasta la clavícula, y los mas cortos le llegaban hasta el hombro, que parecía que sus ojos fueran mas grandes y su nariz mas perfilada, dándole un aire muy juvenil.

Temari llevaba su pelo rubio opaco también largo a la mitad de la espalda, con un corte irregular en el extremo, que iba acorde a su personalidad impetuosa y la galluza se la había dejado crecer hasta las cejas, aunque si te fijabas bien en la parte de abajo de sus cabellos podías ver Las puntas rojas?? Si, las puntas eran rojas.

Neji estaba más alto, algo delgado y la cara bien definida, con una barbilla prominente que le daba la cantidad justa de madurez, sin hacerlo parecer muy viejo, sino que le daba un toque muy atrayente.

Naruto estaba mas alto y se había dejado crecer el pelo que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los hombros, y las marquitas de las mejillas estaban bastante difuminadas, aunque aun se podían distinguir a simple vista, haciéndole ver mas maduro, había aumentado su masa muscular, tenia la cara mas delgada y fina resaltando sus rasgos y haciendo que sus ojos se vieran de un azul inigualable y con un aire mas maduro

Gaara tampoco había cambiado mucho, pero ahora era menos frio al igual que Sasuke, tenia la cara mas madura, y un aire adusto y algo estoico, ideal para un líder, y tenia una elegancia en sus pasos que irradiaba poder.

Se notaba que hacían ejercicio porque llevaban una camiseta de mallas y se le marcaban los pectorales, con un cuerpazo, que te haría mirar dos veces -si eres chica.

Mientras que las chicas tenían unas curvas que dejaban tirado a cualquier chico a sus pies.

Cuando se pudieron visualizar bien los chicos no pudieron volver a mirar por que las chicas ya estaban abrazadas a ellos, claro correspondieron el abrazo.

Jiraya y Tsunade no podían creer lo que veían:

Naruto estaba abrazando a Hinata y empezó a darle vueltas en el aire mientras que Hinata reía.

TenTen había abrazado a Neji tan fuerte que los dos cayeron al suelo pero que importaba? Se reían igual.

Sasuke y Sakura abrazados, Sakura como siempre asfixiándolo (N/a: pobre sasukin)

Temari y Gaara abrazados dando saltitos? SI!!! Eran saltitos.

-Chicos- decían Tsunade y Jiraya al unisonó, pero no hacían caso.

-Chicos...-se empezaban a impacientar, se miraron con malicia.

-Ya sabemos que se aman pero no es para tanto

Dio resultado todos se soltaron como si hubieran oído al mismísimo Diablo, TenTen y Neji se pararon, Naruto bajo a Hinata, Sasuke soltó a Sakura y Gaara y Temari se soltaron y pararon de saltar.

Todos miraban a Tsunade y a Jiraya con una mirada asesina mientras trataban que no se notara el sonrojo que cada uno tenia en las mejillas.

-Disculpen!-dijeron los mayores al unisonó

* * *

Este capirutlo es para Tsuki-nin, te quiero perv-twin


	2. Conociendo

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishi Kishi, él no me lo quiere regalar, porque sabe que Naru seria violado.

Aclaraciones:

-Sasuke es sexy-dialogo normal.

-_Sasuke es sexy_-dialogo a través de la puerta.

Lamento que el capitulo sea tan corto, vere como los recompenso la proxima vez!

* * *

El silencio que había antes se torno sepulcral, incomodo para los chicos y divertido para Tsunade y Jiraya desgraciadamente para los susodichos debían romper tan divertido silencio

-Chicos Jiraya y yo tenemos que ir a la oficina a hacer algunas cosas- dijo Tsunade

-A hacer que cosa Tsunade-baachan?-dijo Naruto tornando una sonrisa maliciosa

Todos los chicos tornaron la misma sonrisa que la de Naruto (N/a: lo sabia...pervertidos hasta morir), mientras que las chicas daban un paso atrás esperando la reacción de su maestra.

-Naruto!! Primero recuerda que soy Hokage, segundo no me digas baachan!!!!-dijo mientras le daba un coscorrón

-Auch, si baachan, digo Tsunade-sama-dijo Naruto mientras se sobaba la zona adolorida

-De verdad que entrenar con este viejo pervertido los afecto- dijo mientras giraba a ver a los demás chicos, quienes borraron la sonrisa de una vez.

Las chicas se reían de tal graciosa escena, si escribieran este momento en un libro se harían ricas

-Bien pásense por la oficina dentro de una hora, para hablar con ustedes, chicas ustedes los acompañan hasta la oficina.

-Hai!- dijeron las chicas al unisonó

Vieron como Tsunade y Jiraya se alejaban...

-Naruto como se te ocurre hacer semejante comentario a la Hokage?- dijo Sakura.

-De verdad que te falta medio cerebro- dijo Temari.

-Medio? diría completo-agrego TenTen

Todos reían en carcajadas mientras a Naruto le salina lagrimitas por los ojos

-No entendí-dijo Naruto

-De m-menos-dijo Hinata

-El puesto de Ichiraku sigue abierto?

-Claro!

-Bien!! Comamos rammen hasta que llegue la hora de ver a Tsunade! Sasuke Invita!! (N/a: hai le romperan el bolsillo)

-Yo invito que??!!- dijo sorprendido

* * *

Esperen el próximo capi!

Nos vemos!

Cari-sama


	3. Asignacion

Advertencias: Este fic contiene incesto y mas adelante contendra lemmon, si no les gusta no lean. Y también contiene un poco de OoC

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no me robaria a Itachi...

Aclaraciones:

-Gaara esta bueno-Dialogo normal

-_Gaara esta bueno_-dialogo a través de la puerta.

* * *

Después de comer tanto ramen como pudieron y romperle el bolsillo a Sasuke se encaminaron a la oficina de la Hokage, llegaron y los atendió Shizune

-Chicos bienvenidos, tanto tiempo sin verlos!-dijo Shizune-Tsunade-sama y Jiraya-sama entraron pero todavía no han salido, creo que los esperaban no?

La perversión no solo de los chicos sino de la chica salía a flote se miraron con un brillo especial en los ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus rostros.

Shizune al darse cuenta rompió el silencio

-Me lo esperaba de ustedes chicos, por que convivieron demasiado con Jiraya, pero de ustedes chicas?

Caminaron por un largo pasillo color verde lúgubre, lleno de telarañas que daba un aspecto de terror

-De verdad que Tsunade-sama debe cambiarle el color a este pasillo- dijo Neji

De pronto pararon frente una puerta

-No deben estar haciendo nada malo, se que se han tardado pero debe ser por algo- dijo Shizune

Shizune callo al ver que todos estaban con la oreja en la puerta escuchando lo que decían

_-Jiraya suave, trata de sacarlo agregando un poco de presión._

_-Tsunade, suave me dolió!_

_-Y si lo intentamos de otra forma?_

_-Quieres decir otra posición?_

_-Claro!!_

_-Dale tu arriba y yo abajo_

_-Empuja Tsunade, empuja que no sale!_

_-Jiraya me vengo, me vengo, me vengo!!me vengo abajo!!_

Fueron callados por la puerta

Que paso?? La puerta no aguanto el peso de los 9 y se abrió cuando entraron vieron a Tsunade tratando de quitarle un anillo del dedo a Jiraya.

Jiraya y Tsunade oían entre los murmullos que los chicos emitían incluyendo a Shizune (N/A: se acaba el mundo!!)

-Yo juraba hacían algo mejor- decía Sakura

-Te refieres a?- comentaba Hinata

-Claro!!- decia Temari

-Y pensaba que era el único Hentai- decían los chicos al unisonó

-Ya ven que no- contestaron las chicas incluyendo a Shizune

Tsunade se molesto al oír de que hablaban

-Paren!!! No ven que el idiota este- dijo señalando a Jiraya- se pudo mi preciado anillo y ahora no se lo puede sacar

-Ayudan?-pregunto Jiraya

Sasuke fue le unto una extraña pomada y de un jalón se lo quito

Tsunade fue y le arranco de los dedos a Sasuke el anillo

-Mi tesoro, mi preciado tesoro, no te vallas mas...

Todos la miraron extrañados.

-Que?

-Nada, Tsunade-sama para que nos llamo?-pregunto Gaara

-AH!! SI!! Hace tiempo que no les pongo una misión a ustedes cierto??- dijo esta señalando a las chicas.

-Cierto-contestaron

-Bueno ya que los chicos llegaron van a una mision juntos dentro de 2 días para que descansen y se preparen

-Hai- dijeron al unisonó.

-Shizune, Jiraya! para donde van?? hablaba con los chicos!!

Antes de marcharse de la oficina dieron un ultimo vistazo vieron a Jiraya sobándose el dedo anular y a Shizune mirándolo extraño.

Al salir las chicas de la oficina TenTen propuso algo...

- Y si hacemos la pijamada que siempre hacemos antes de una mision?

-Claro!!! Pero esta vez nos toca en la casa de Hinata- dijo Sakura- esta bien Hina?

-Claro, mañana a las 7.

-Podemos ir?-pregunto Naruto

-No!

-Esta bien no es para tanto-dijo Neji

Cuando las chicas se marcharon antes de los chicos separarse para irse cada quien a su casa Gaara interrumpió

-Mañana en la casa de Hinata a las 7

-Pero es que no oíste?- dijo Sasuke

-Pero es que se ponen como Naruto cuando quieren!

-EYYYYY- dijo Naruto mientras replicaba- no entendí....

- Ni espero que lo hagas...Bueno si no se acuerdan Neji- dijo señalándolo- vive con Hinata así que podemos quedarnos con el no??? Y así espiar lo que hacen (N/A: Gaara?? Te perdimos.)

-Si. No hay problema-dijo Neji

-SI!!!!! Mañana a las 7 ya me imagino como se debe de ver Hinata en pijama- dijo Naruto soltando una risilla de pervertido

De pronto sintió un dolor en la mejilla derecha Neji le había pegado

-Si no te das cuenta es mi prima de la que estas hablando BAKA!!- dijo furioso

-Auch!!!-chillo Naruto

Los chicos reían mientras Naruto sobaba su mejilla


	4. Pijamada

olas subiendo!  
si si los capis estan editados por que los quise mejorar

Advertencias: Incesto y a lo largo habra lemmon si no les gusta no lean...

Declaimer: Naruto no me pretence le pertenecer a Masashi Kishimoto y quiero que m elos de de cumpleaños...

dejen reviews!

PD: diculpen la sfaltas de tildes ya saben que sucede no? no hay word!

* * *

Iban las 4 juntas el reloj de Sakura daba las 8 faltaba una calle cuando pudieron distinguir en el otro extremo de la calle 4 sombras mas (N/A: quienes son las sombras que sobran??? Si deberian haber 3)

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa y tocaron el timbre, llevaban una bata color chocolate claro que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, esperaron 10 minutos y no bajaban tocaron el timbre de nuevo y en ese momento

-Hola!!

-Nartuo! que haces aqui? no les dijimos que no vinieras?!

-Es que nosotros...

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Hinata

-Neji como se te ocurre hacer una pijamada con los chicos sabiendo que era mi pijamada con las chicas

-Es mi casa y si quiero hacer una pijamada la hago!!

-Suenas como Niña!!

-Tu te comportas como una y no lo soy!!

Se oyeron tropezones y caidas por las escaleras y abrieron la puerta

-Disculpen la demora-dijeron al unisono cada uno tratandose de arreglar el pelo

Todos los miraorn sorprendidos, otros aguantando una risilla

-No importa-dijo Ino

-Ino??-pregunto sorprendida Hinata

-se nos pego como garrapata al saber que veniamos a tu pijamada-dijo TenTen

-Creian que me la perderia??

-En realidad no...

-Y tu Sai?-pregunto Neji

-Gaara me invito a dibujar...

-Ya entremos!-fue interrumpido por Gaara

Entraron a la gran mansion Hyuuga era muy bonita estaban admirando cada cuadro cada esquina cuando┘

-Chicas ya quitense las batas para ponerlas en el armario

-Ya?

-Si asi no tengo que bajar y tenemos mas tiempo

-Como si tuvieran el cuerpo pa la pijama lo unico lindo que les veo son esas binchas extrañas que tienen pero-Sasuke fue interrumpido por lo que sus ojos veian

Sakura tenia su largo pelo atado en una cola alta que de frente parecia un tocado junto con las orejas negras, algo a los lados y caidas, como las de un neko, con el interior rosadito, y que eran delgadas y peluditas.

El sueter era de tiras gruesas de encaje negro para hacer juego con las orejas, y solo era como un topcito que le cubria el busto y un poco mas abajo, si subia los brazos era bastante revelador y le daba un toque ligeramente sensual, porque las costuras estaban cubiertas con encaje negro.

Y los pantalones de ella le llegaban como a la mitad de los muslos, algo flojos y le quedaban por debajo de la cintura -y ajustado en esa Аrea-, y tenian las costuras -al igual que su sueter- cubiertas con un elaborado encaje negro. Tenia unos bolsillos falsos cosidos, rematados en el borde y costuras con un grueso ribete negro, y la cola cosida por detras era delgada y blanda, y si se paraba le debia llegar alrededor de la mitad de la pantorrilla. Dejaban a la imaginacion porque si se arrodillaba o agachaba, se le subian, y al ser de tela transparentosa le dejaban una buena vista a su ropa interior.

La colita era negra y la pijama era de un color celeste soñador, algo satinado.

TenTen se habia puesto en dos coletas bajas su largo pelo chocolate, y lo habia rizado, dandole un aire de cuentos de hadas gracias a la bincha que tenia unas orejas redonditas de osito de color chocolate-amarillento calido , que complementaban perfectamente con sus ojos, viendose SEXY.

Tenia un tubo con estampados de flores rojo pasion -que parecian tulipanes con hojas- en un fondo color miel, que se cernia perfectamente a su generoso busto, pero se disimulaba un poco con el estampado, que le daba un aire de misterio.

Y su pantaloncito era corto, ceñido a su morena piel, que le daba a un cuarto del muslo y dejaba demostrar todos sus encantos, combinando -la piel-, con el color miel palido del pantalon.

Como iba disfrazada de osita, y no tenian las colas muy largas o bellas lo que hizo fue que se puso unas garritas de peluche en las manos, que eran muy peluditas y parecian de verdad, que se veian muy adorables y los cojinetes de las patas eran de un rosa palido, como los de un cachorro.

Se pararon un momento a observar a Hinata, esta solto el cordon de la bata de seda que llevaba por las rodillas y cuando se la quito Naruto quedo maravillado con lo que veia

Hinata llevaba su ahora largusimo cabello suelto, que caua en cascadas a su alrededor, con brillos que parecian perlas, y encima tenias una bincha con dos puntiagudas y peluditas orejas de zorro, con el interior blanco y blandito.

El sueter que llevaba era de tiras, con un corte acorazonado en el escote que tenia encaje en el borde, que la cubria perfectamente, aunque si se dejaba volar la imaginacion y se agachaba de frente, era muy revelador, pero la vista debia ser algo difusa debido al encaje y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pancita perfectamente formada.

Los pantaloncitos eran muy cortitos, tambien con encaje en el borde, y cosido a la parte de atras, tenian una de esas colas de utileria que se cortan y las hacen pasar por llaveros de patitas de conejo de la suerte, bueno era muy larga y muy peluda, tanto que parecia de verdad y con una adorable puntita blanca.

Luego siguieron

El cabello de Temari estaba suelto, descansando sobre su hombro y algunas hebras metiendose en su escote mientras las adorables orejas violeta azulado emergian contrastando entre el amarillo sucio del cabello de Temari.

Su sueter era de un escote acorazonado, pero ribeteado en una tela satinada, y las costuras eran con hilos plateados, que hacМan que resaltaran en ese interesante mar oscuro, aunque el sueter le rodeaba justo el busto y como 4 pulgadas mas abajo.

El pantalon era ligeramente mas largo que el de Hinata, sin embargo tambien tenia unos bolsillos falsos cosidos, con el borde acabado en flores bordeadas en el mismo hilo plateado y parecian mas una maraña delicada de hojitas platinadas, y marcaban perfectamente las curvas de su cadera

Ino llevaba un pantalon corto mas corto que el de Hinata y una camisita de mangas pero de tela tranparentosa que dejaba mucho a la imaginacion de un chico.

-Por que visten de animales?-pregunto Sasuke despues de que Sai le cerrara la boca

-Por que nos gusta-dijo Temari-y ustedes? como duermen?

-Con pantalones largos, por el frio de la epoca, vamos a cambiarnos Neji-repondio Gaara

-Claro

Fueron subiendo las hermosas escaleras de marmol en forma de caracol hasta que se separaron las chicas entraron al cuarto de Hinata muy lindo

Estaba pintado de un bonito color lavanda, acorde con la personalidad timida de la que hacia gala Hinata hace unos años, y tenia algunos cuadros de un marco modesto -nada pretencioso- en donde habian unas fotos de ella y Hanabi jugando -cuando aun se llevaban bien-.

Habia un elegante tocador de madera de cerezo, tallado toscamente a mano que le daba un hermoso aire rustico a todo, y el marco del espejo tenia aun dragon serpiente chino , con el detalle de las escamas y bigotes en relieve. Los cajones estaban dispuestos a manera de comoda a uno y otro lado del hueco que habia para el asiento, y la aldaba -porque no tenian asidera-

Tenian unas tallas de cerezo muy delicadas. El asiento era comodo, de tres patas, con un cojin forrado en seda con numerosos bordados de ramas verdes con hojas y flores rojas. Las flores en el tapizado del cojin estaban en tal cantidad que casi parecian fuego, y los extremos de las patas del asiento -en donde se apoyaba en el piso- tenian unas garras de dragon, y las uñas talladas casi parecian

la cama era grandisima. Era baja, como todas las camas tradicionales, pero era bastante grande. Las patas eran, al igual que las del asiento del tocador, como de dragon; solo que la madera del mueble era de negro -y exotico- hebano con unas sencillas sabanas azules de arropar acomodadas cuidadosamente sobre las sАbanas de la cama que eran de un lila

blanquecino que se complementaba hermosamente con el azul pАlido. Tenia tres almohadas y varios almohadones en forma de bulto. Las tres almohadas eran de un blanco perla, debido al sedoso -y rico- satin de la funda. Los tres almohadones tenian forma de bulto y eran del mismo color de la pared tenian un reborde de una cuerda de seda fina de color blanco mate acentuado, y a lo largo de la tela

de los almohadones tenia unos bordados de flores cielo pАlido y en la parte de atrАs de estos diseños de flores se podia distinguir un temblo bordado difusa y hermosamente con hilo negro. Estaban desperdigados desordenadamente sobre la cama -a diferencia de los almohadones que estaban contra la pared donde comenzaba la cama- lo que le daba un aire acogedor.

Cuando entraron no vieron ningun armario, al ser una Souke a los ojos del clan, tenia una especie de cuarto propio para la ropa; aunque en realidad no lo ocupaba todo porque era muy modesta. Estaba en dos puertas corredizas al otro lado de la puerta

Cuando los chicos entraron al cuarto no era exactamente lo que se esperaban del prodigio Hyuuga.

Era, como decirlo? austero, frio, indiferente. Pero al mismo tiempo daba la sensacion de ser algo calido y acogedor. Era bastante grande, mАs de lo que esperarМan de un Bouke. No estaba pintado. Simplemente era un blanco, del yeso que repellaba la pared, que era blanco hueso, ademАs el repello era tan bueno y fino, que casi parecia que lo hubieran pintado, de no ser por la superficie rugosa que se veia de la suave luz que salia de una ventana.

El piso estaba cubierto por un duro tatami azul real, no le habian puesto madera o mosaico o algo por el estilo, simplemente un tatami que mantenМan inmaculado.

Habian fotos en las paredes, colgados de toscos y sencillos marcos de madera, principalmente de Hiashi y Neji, o de Hinata y Neji cuando eran pequeños recuerda , de madera de tonos que parecia caoba asi de un rojo bastante suave. Era mАs bien teñida, y las fotos estaban colgadas con buen gusto en los espacios libres de la pared

Habia un gabinete sencillo en la habitacion con un tintero y varios juegos de pinceles dispuestos cuidadosamente al lado. En los compartimentos -no tenia cajones- habian numerosos cuadernos y libretas, probablemente anotaciones. Arriba habМa unos estantes con libros y pergaminos.

Tenia un armario en donde poner las cosas, un solo mueble, que tenia espacios para los estantes y cajones en donde habia una que otra ropa doblada, y un par de puertas en donde adentro iban las cosas colgadas, y cuando Gaara fue a curiosear adentro, mАs que ropa, alli habia

UN ALTAR DE TENTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La cama, era normal, sin ser muy grande, ni muy chica, con las sАbanas blancas, pero encima unas colchas rojas, y cuando le preguntaron porque les habia puesto ese color -porque no habia que ser chica ni diseñador de interiores para darse cuanta que eso desentonaba-, les dijo que porque le recordaba a Naruto, aunque por otro lado Gaara sospechaba que tenia mАs que ver con ciertos pantalones de color rojo, que una cierta kunoichi solМa usar, aunque podia compartir esa razon con la que les dijo -la de Naruto, al fondo habia algo asi como un deposito, con dos puertas corredizas como las de Hinata, solo que no era un armario, sino como antes mencionado un deposito en donde estaban los futones y cosas por el estilo.

-Bueno, dijo Naruto mirando raro a Neji, cambiemonos para ir donde las chicas

-Pero antes digan por que trajieron a Sai

-Para que dibujara a las chicas

-Pervertido-añadio Sasuke

-Callate Dobe

-Baka

-Teme

-Usuratonkachi

-Tu aconsejastes que trajieramos a Sai-termino Naruto con una sonrisa triunfadora...

-Hmph-respondio Sasuke indigando

* * *

En el otro cuarto

-Chicas juguemos algo!-aconsejo Ino

-Si pero que?

-Verdad o castigo!

-Perfecto!!

-Pero antes...

Se acerco a la puerta y al abrirla calleron todos los chicos al piso, Sasuke primero y todo el peso de los otros 4 chicos le callo encima (N/a: repito: pobre Sasukin)

-QUITENSE DE ENCIMA!!!

-quien tiene la cara en mi trasero?

-Creo que yo

-YA!! FUERA QUE ME ASFIXIO!!!

Asi fueron parandose poco a poco, dejando ver sus musculosos torsos al desnudo, y alzando el rostro pudieron ver a todas las chicas con un sonrojo extremo

-Ya que la baba se les cae-dijo divertido Naruto

-Callense, Bakas!, ahora juguemos-respondio Ino

Empezaron cuando ponian castigos eran fАciles, cuando decМan verdad eran preguntas estupidas hasta que Ino dijo:

-mas dificil se va a poner esto, Neji verdad o castigo?

-castigo

-Grave error, ahora besaras a TenTen

-Que??!!-gritaorn los chicos al unisono

-Ya oyeron...

* * *

wi prox capi NejiTen

**Este capi se lo dedico a tsuki-nin ( ely-chan) y a Blonde-chan**

**Gracias a: **

**Always mssb**

**Karenxita- Akime Maxwel**

**N.T Fan**

**Esme-chan TS-DN**

**Lizharuno**

**Tsuki-nin**

**Quieren aparecer en la lista?? Posteenme!**


	5. Pijamada parte 2

wenuh subi!! siiippp!  
assshhh q vaganxia!  
perodn las demoras!  
recuerden no tengo word sorry por las faltas de tildes...

Advertencias: En este fic habra Incesto y lemmons de diferentes parejas si no t gusta no leas Declaimer: Naruto no me pertence es de Masashi Kishimoto y el no me los quiere regalar,la histria si es mia!! wiii XD

Disfruten!

* * *

Se miraban mutuamente.

El miraba esos labios rosaditos que tanto le gustaban y que habia soЯado besar tantas beses.

Mientras que ella se perdia en esos ojos perlas que la hechizaban (N/a: drools over sexy Neji!!!)

Se acercaban mas, sentМan como sus alientos se mezclaban ⌠estamos tan cerca en tan poco tiempo tan desesperados estamos? "eso fue lo que pensaron, hasta que".

-cuando piensan besarse llevan exactamente 20 minutos mirАndose KKYYYYYAAA!!!!-grito Ino

-Si apurense, me aburro-agrego Sai.

Cerraron los ojos y por fin sus labios se unieron los de el sobre los de ella

Era un beso calido lleno de amor pero ninguno lo admitiria... hasta dentro de poco.

Se separaron con pesadez pero lo disimularon muyyy bien ella fue corriendo al baño a "vomitar" mientras que el se limpiaba los labios con su muñeca

30 minutos despues

Estaban todos sentados en circulo iban a comenzar de nuevo pero.

Hinata y Sakura notaron como Ino miraba a Sai y Temari noto que Sai le respondМa

Simplemente raro...

-chicas voy al baño-dijo Ino

-Y yo por un vaso de agua- dijo Sai

Se habian tardado 30 minutos en ir por agua? E ir al baño?

Noooo esos dos deberia estar juntos empezaron a pensar todos hasta que alguien rompio el silencio

-Me duermo, donde estan esos 2?-dijo Naruto soltando un gran bostezo

-los buscamos?-sugirio Hinata

-Si Hinata-chan!

Y Naruto la abrazo empezo a bajar la mano de la espalada de Hinata hasta su cintura cuando la iba a bajar a su trasero sintio que lo golpeabano

- Neji-Teme!!! Por que me pegas??!!-dijo con cascaditas en los ojos y sobandose el enorme chichon de la cabeza

Se separo de Hinata viendo que su cara adopto un nuevo rojo

- Por lo de Hinata bien sabes d e lo que te hablo vuelve a hacerlo y te juro que te hare una transformacion facial

Se levantaron y empezaron a buscar en todos los cuartos hasta que oyeron sonidos que provenian del baño

Se pegaron todos en la puerta tratando de oir pero la puerta no soporto el peso de los 8 y se abrio, como se abrio la de Tsunade, o en Konoha hacian puertas muy fragiles o ello se estaban engordando, la primera opcion es mejor...

Sasuke fue el primero que callo (N/a: me encanta hacerlo sufrir jajajaja) encima de el todos los demas

-ese es mi pie! Quien lo toca??

-quien tiene la cara en mi trasero?!

-Gaara estas sobre mi!!!! levАntate que me asfixio!!!

-NARUTO!! Te vi !!! Deja de tocarle el trasero a mi prima!!! TE PEGO BAKA!!

-Neji!! Deja de tratar de pegarle a Naruto que me estas poniendo el pie en la boca- PUAJ!! QUE ASCO!

-me asfixio!!-grito Sakura

-AAAA!!! ya se quien tiene la cara en tu trasero Gaara, YOOOOO!!!!! levАntense!! Por favor!-dijo TenTen con cascaditas en los ojos

Entonces oyeron un grito proveniente de mas abajo era una niña era...

- YA!! O SE LEVANTAN O LOS CASTRO A TODOS!!!! AAAA Y COMO LAS MUJERES NO SE PUEDEN CASTRAR A USTEDES CHICAS LAS DEJO SIN IR AL BAяO POR UN MES!!!

Todos se levantaron en menos de lo que canta un gallo

Cuando se acomodaron las pijamas y alzaron la vista para ver si lo que sospechaban era verdad encontraron a...

* * *

soy mala lo se....sorry!  
jaaja!  
sigan leyendo!

**PD: GRAXIAS A:**

**AkiraKatou**

**JANY-UCHIHA**

**alway mssb**

**xXKatsuraxX**

**lizharuno**

**tsuki-nin**

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**N.T FAN**

**Esme-chan TS-DN**


	6. pijama parte 3, ultima parte

wenuh mi gente subi!

si si los capis estan editados

no no no demorare en subir no se preocupen

si si todavia no tengo word asi que disculpen mis faltas de tildes

no no habra mas humor en los prox capis habra humor pero del negro

si si viene las adevertencia y declaimer

Advertencia: en este fic habra incesto y lemmon pero falta jajaja, si no les gusta no lean!

Declaimer:Naruto no me pertenece el pertenece a Masashi kishimoto a mi no me lo quiere regalar...

* * *

Se levantaron y acomodaron lo que vieron los saco de onda

Sai sentado encima de la tapa del WC y Ino con el sueter al reves??

-Que hacian?-pregunto Sakura con un tono de sospecha

-Yo fui a buscar agua-dijo Sai-y me estaba ayudando-completo Ino (N/a: ayudando a que?)

Todos los miraban con cara de ¿?

-Sai fue a buscar agua y me ayudo a huntarme una pomada en la espalda, y...y-decia Ino

-Aja, y por eso tienes el sueter al reves y un chupete en el cuello

Ino se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando y se puso roja, se metio a la ducha, corrio la cortina y cuando salio tenia el sueter bien puesto.

-No pregunten-advirtio Sai.

-Esta bien, pero acuerdenme de que mañana Neji debe limpiar el baño-Agrego Hinata

-Yo??

-Acuerdate que debes protegerme Neji-niisan y no creo que quieras que me arriesgue a esos germenes

-Hinata, me vienes con ese cuento cuando te conviene!!

-Etto...entonces espero que no pensaras que yo iba a limpiarlo

-Que tristeza-decia Neji con cascaditas en los ojos

-Bueno chicos vamos a ver peliculas de miedo para acabar la noche- dijo Gaara enseЯando unas 3 peliculas

Estaban en la sala Ino y Sai durmiendo en el sillon

Sakura tenia la mano en la cara y veia la pelicula por los huecos de entre los dedos

Hinata estaba con una almohada mordiendo la punta y viendo la pelicula ( n/a: yo hago eso!!)

Temari estaba con una mano agarrada a la de TenTen cualquier parte de miedo se las apretaban (n/a: no piensen mal)

Gaara estaba sentado en el piso con una mueca en la cara

Neji estaba con el tazon de palomitas y un vaso de soda por cualquier susto saltaba y las palomitas se regaban

Sasuke estaba abrazado a la mesita de noche murmurando cosas extrañas

Naruto estaba mesiendose en un rincon de la pared pronunciando cosas como el aro...samara...noooooo

Cuando acabaron de ver las peliculas se pararon pero Neji tropezon con Sasuke y le hecho a TenTen el vaso de soda encima

-Neji!-grito TenTen poniendose roja

-Lo S-siento-dijo Neji con miedo, es decir si Tsunade era su maestra y era intimidante TenTen debia ser...

-Yo me vengo, me vengare por que soy una vengadora

-Emm TenTen fue muy a lo Sasuke-le dijo en un susurro Sakura

-Cierto...la cosa es que me vengare y no solamente de ti Neji de todos los chicos...por uno pagan todos!!!!

* * *

Los chicos se fueron a dormir con algo de miedo mientras que las chicas ideando un plan para ayudar a TenTen

-Bien chicas pongamos el plan en marcha-dijo una voz afuera del cuarto de los susodichos

* * *

Naruto estaba dormido de pronto siente como algo sube, y siente una una respiracion que no es de el

-Ne-Neji tienes perro??

-No-respondio adormilado

En eso siente como su cama tiembla y siente una respiracion que no era de el, Sasuke y Gaara lo sienten tambien

-Neji prende la luz...

-Neji!! prende la luz!!

- Neji! que prendas la luz!!

-Voy!! la estoy buscando!

Cuando Neji prendio la luz todos gritaron

-Tengo a la china de The Gruge encima!! chinita linda no me hagas nada, no e hecho nada-grito paranoico Neji (N/a: que clases de ninjas?)

-O-oro-Orochimaru??!!-pregunto un temeroso Sasuke

¿?-Sasuke-kun...

-NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

-Samara, no yo no vi tu video, no me llamastes, es trampa-ttebayo!!-dijo Naruto indignado, pero temblando

-Carrie, yo no fui a tu graduacion, no me ataques-dijo Gaara

Vaya Jounnins, teniendole miedo a unas peliculas de miedo...

-Temari!!-reconocio de una vez Gaara quitandole la mascara de arriba

-Entonces esta es...Sakura!!-descubrio Sasuke-en verdad te pareces a Orochimaru...

-Que dijistes??!!

-No nada

-Entonces esta es...Hinata!!-exclamo Naruto

-La que queda es TenTen!!-grito Neji

-Dije que me vengaria!!!

-Nos toca!!!-gritaron los chicos, haciendole cosquillas a las chicas, ninguno admitiria que lo disfrutaban...

-Va-vamos a dormir-logro pronunciar Hinata

-Si tenemos que madrugar-dijo Gaara

* * *

Yap!!

dejen reviews!!!

bye!!

Pd:estoy apurada perdonen por no agradecer a nadie pero de toddas formas gracias a todod spor leer y dejar reviews!


	7. mision

Ola mi gente… siento haberme demorado tanto para subir este capi pero estaba atareada…

Ola mi gente… siento haberme demorado tanto para subir este capi pero estaba atareada…

Bueno en este capi las cosas darán un giro de 180° nadie va a creer lo q leerán…

Bueno sabrán lo que es bueno…sabran por q se llama ocultismo…sabran como e mejorado escribiendo!!

buajajajaajaj

Los dejo para q lean eso si..

NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto ( mi dios)

* * *

Misión?? La gran misión clase B era llevar un estupido pergamino de jutsus al Pais de la Hierba específicamente a Kusa y para terminar de rasgar iban los 8 chicos juntos con Kakashi….pufff!! frustrante

-Y bueno sensei por que esta misión es clase A? -decía Sakura

-Por el simple hecho de que este pergamino con jutsus es muy importante para ese país y solo unos cuantos enemigos peligrosos desean obtenerlo, además falta agregar que para llegar a Kusa hay que pasar por Mori Kanashimi.

-NANI?? Mori Kanashimi??-gritó incrédula Sakura-No quiero pisar ese lugar

-Por que?-dijo Naruto- no le veo nada malo.

-Naruto-kun ese es un bosque muy peligroso-decía Hinata- muy pocos de los que han pasado por ahi han salido vivos, si no salen vivos salen: catatonicos, muertos, traumados-decía Hinata contando con los dedos-en estado vegetal y un sin números de otras cosas…

-Eso es de gran ayuda Hinata-decía Sasuke con sarcasmo- Gracias!

* * *

Llevaban unas 4 horas saltando hasta que divisaron la entrada de aquel bosque, era muy tenebroso, tan lúgubre, todos los árboles muertos y de un color tan antinatural, era incomprensible...

-Este bosque es un asco- dijo Temari- por que no crece ningún árbol sano, o por que esta así? No comprendo!!

Nadie sabe la razón Temari-dijo Kakashi-pero es así, no se puede hacer nada, por mas que lo traten de poner "lindo"no se puede.

Saltaron aproximadamente 20 minutos, 20 minutos en que las 4 chicas se dieron cuenta de que había ninjas detrás de ellos…no los seguían a ellos, si no al pergamino,

Pergamino importante, si no lo fuera enemigos con tan alto nivel de chakra y tan peligrosos no estuvieran siguiéndolos, ninguna dijo nada, se conocían demasiado y con el simple hecho de mirarse sabían bien que hacer, cuando llegaron al centro del bosque, los chicos vieron como las 4 chicas se ponían unas espaldas a las otras y arrojaban kunais a diferentes direcciones: TenTen al Sur, Sakura al Norte, Hinata al Este y Temari al Oeste.

Los chicos e incluso el sensei quedaron sorprendidos, que les había pasado para que actuaran de esa manera??

Salgan!!-grito Sakura- no les dolerá…los mataremos de un golpe… el problema es…

-El problema es-completo TenTen- que en el cuerpo hay 8 puntos vitales y lastimosamente…

-Lastimosamente no sabemos- continuo Temari- en donde golpear, que tal chicas si dejamos que ello decidan el golpe?? Solo hay 8 puntos y por lo que siento ustedes son 4…por ahora…

- El corazón, la laringe, la arteria superclavia, los pulmones, los riñones, la yugular, la columna y el hígado…- dijo Hinata…donde golpeamos??

Los chicos quedaron impactados, que les pasaba a las chicas?? El cansancio las estaba volviendo locas?? No se sentía ningún tipo de chakra, ni el mismo Kakashi comprendía nada

-Neji- dijo Gaara- por que no activas tu byakuugan? Para saber de que están hablando

- No es necesario- empezó a decir- no siento ninguna presencia y no gastare chakra que podemos necesitar en un futuro.

En ese momento las chicas se acomodaron, TenTen y Temari en las esquinas quedando así Sakura y Hinata en el centro, en ese momento salieron 2 personas un hombre y una mujer, corrían zigzagueando, preparándose para atacar la mujer se dirigió hacia TenTen y el hombre hacia Temari, era increíble su velocidad…

Hinata y Sakura veían que aparecían otra mujer y otro hombre estos debían ser los ninjas en verdad…solo sintieron la presencia de cuatro personas, dos eran Kage Bunshins, estos debían ser los reales…

Sakura y Hinata se pusieron en posición, veían que la mujer y el hombre iban corriendo tal y como hicieron sus Kage Bunshins en zigzag, eran igual o mas veloces que sus clones, se prepararon para dar un golpe, cuando el hombre se tropezó con una piedrita y callo encima de los senos de la mujer (N/a: nada mas d imaginarlo m muero de risa!!)

-Yuisuke!!- maldito hentai!!-empezó a gritar una mujer de pelo negro atado en una cola alta, delgada, estatura media, ojos chocolates y con un vestido que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo gris con los bordes en verde que hacían resaltar su delgada figura y su bien proporcionados senos…

Gomen!! Yuriko! Gomen!- empezó a gritar- un hombre también de estatura media, se podría decir unos 5 centímetros mas alto que Yuriko, cabello naranja, ojos negros, y vestía con unos pantalones que se notaba le quedaban grandes (n/a: influyeron n la caida??) y una camisa sucia claro esta por la arrastrada que le daba cierta mujer a ese pobre hombrecito…

Las chicas y chicos simplemente cayeron hacia atrás, mientras veían como Yuisuke le imploraba perdón a Yuriko con unas lágrimas de cocodrilo cayendo sobre sus mejillas y la cabeza llena de chichones.

Estos eran los ninjas tan poderosos de donde provenía el chakra??- susurro Hinata a Sakura con un gota en la cabeza- no lo creo

-Definitivamente yo tampoco- respondió Sakura

Ni nosotros!!- respondieron los chicos y parte de las chicas que faltaban

Ya Yuisuke!! En la casa terminaremos nuestra discusión- ahora a terminar con ellas dos!!- gritaba Yuriko señalando a Sakura y a Hinata, al mismo tiempo en que un brillo rojizo pasaba por sus ojos y ella tornaba una sonrisa maliciosa…

Hinata!-grito Sakura al mismo tiempo en que esquivaba el ataque de un kunai y le asestaba un golpe en el cuello al hombre dejándolo muerto.

-Ya lo se!!- grito en modo de respuesta Hinata mientras paraba el puño de la chica y le daba un golpe algo tosco en la nuca a la mujer dejándola no inconsciente, si no muerta. (N/A: estas salieron d donde??q les iso Tsunade fren??)

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos (N/A: quien no?) eso que escucharon traquear fue el el cuello de aquella mujer??

-Temari, TenTen- gritaron las chicas al unísono

Kuso-dijo TenTen- se complicaron las cosas, eso no puede ser…

-Idiotas!!, presten atención- dijo Temari olvidando de que le estaba hablando también a un jounin- viene algo…

A los pocos segundo el lugar se lleno de ninjas de diferentes aldeas, pero lo que mas llamo la atención es que la mayoría eran de la aldea del Sonido, de seguro no traería nada bueno

-_Donde esta??-_pensaba cierto shinobi-el debe estar por aqui…

Llovía kunais, shurikens y agujas….de todos los tamaños existentes y en el campo se encontraban luchando, Hinata y Neji con el clásico puño suave lo que mas extrañaba es que estaban bellamente sincronizados los mismos golpes, ataques y momento de defensa, bueno eran Hyuugas, Gaara y su arena, Sasuke con el sharingan activado, Naruto con un kunai en la mano esquivando y atacando siempre con sus kage bunshins,

TenTen sacando pergaminos con armas que siempre acertaban gracias a la ayudita indirecta que le proporcionaba Temari ya que con su gran abanico el viento siempre estaba a favor, Kakashi con su sharingan y sus perros y por ultimo Sakura con un par de shurikens para atacar y su mejorada velocidad para esquivar…

Naruto se encontraba luchando con dos tipos, mientras a veces miraba por el rabillo del ojo a sus compañeros, cuando en una de esas vio a Kakashi con uno de los ninjas, como el ninja sacaba un kunai para atacar al igual que Kakashi, el golpe que los dos dieron hizo que rebotaran quedando unos pocos metros lejos…

Naruto bajo la cabeza evitando el golpe de unos de los ninjas causando que el ninja atacante matara a su compañero…

-Gracias-susurro

-De nada-

Le sorprendió la respuesta, con respondía con tanta serenidad y frialdad…

Vio de nuevo por el rabillo del ojo intrigado por Kakashi, y cuando miro vio que Kakashi tenia contra un árbol, sentado al ninja enemigo mientras estiraba el brazo para asestarle el kunai, pero habia algo raro ya que el ninja sonreía mientras hacia unos sellos con la manos y tocaba el suelo haciendo que Kakashi abriera los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir una mano por debajo del suelo arrojándolo contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente.

- Nunca te distraigas durante una pelea, chiquillo...

* * *

Gracias mi gente, tendrán que esperar a que suba perdón por la demora pero la escuela no es fácil ahora toy teniendo tiempo….jajajaja los dejo con intriga…

Que le paso a Naruto??

Lo sabran en e siguiente capi…ademas de que pasaran otras cosas!! Interesantes…

Gracias a todos mis lectores que ahorita mismo tengo perexa de mencionar…

Sabn quienes son…

Dejenme posts pliss!!

Weno pronto subire un one-shoot asi que pendientes!!

Xao!!


	8. Descubrimientos I

Si señores me devolvieron mi Word lo siento la demora, soy mala! Lo siento, Bueno la continuación del otro capi ustedes saben!!! Plisss dejen reviews eso s lo que me anima a seguir!! SIIIIII!!

ADVERTENCIAS: En este fic habrá incesto (Gaara x Temari) y mas adelante lemmons entre los personajes, si no te gusta no leas!

**Declaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y el no me los quiere dar TT_TT

Disfruten!!

En el capi anterior:

_Vio de nuevo por el rabillo del ojo intrigado por Kakashi, y cuando miro vio que Kakashi tenia contra un árbol, sentado al ninja enemigo mientras estiraba el brazo para asestarle el kunai, pero habia algo raro ya que el ninja sonreía mientras hacia unos sellos con la manos y tocaba el suelo haciendo que Kakashi abriera los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir una mano por debajo del suelo arrojándolo contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente._

_- Nunca te distraigas durante una pelea, chiquillo..._

* * *

Esta bien eso lo sorprendió, cuando se dio la vuelta sintió como su oponente sacaba un Kunai y lo dirigía hacia su cuello con claras intenciones de degollarlo, sabia que no lo podía esquivar cerro los ojos y dio un paso adelante pisando una de las tantas agujas tirada por el campo de batalla haciendo que resbalara y callera, causando que su oponente le cortara gran parte del cabello, al tratar Naruto de caer sentado clavo su Kunai para sostenerse en el cuerpo del ninja frente a el causándole la muerte y todo por un…accidente?! (N/a: tendrá suerte)

-Naruto! Lo vimos todo andas bien?-grito Sakura mientras degollaba a la mujer frente a ella

-Si, Sakura-chan! Todos saben que nadie puede derrotar al gran Naruto Uzumaki-grito este como respuesta causando que a todos les callera una gran gota por la frente

-Si Naruto eres tan grande que tienes que tener CUIDADO!!-le dijo en un grito sarcástico Sasuke mientras saltaba hasta donde estaba Naruto y haciendo unas cuantas posiciones de manos gritaba:Katon Gökakyö no jutsu!! arrasando con 3 ninjas quienes estaban dispuestos a atacar-decías gran Naruto Uzumaki?-dijo con burla, colocándose espalda con espalda detrás de Naruto.

-Decía-pronuncio Naruto mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo que Sasuke lo observaba con una sonrisa triunfal mientras esperaba una respuesta, este por estar viéndolo a el no se dio cuenta de que un ninja se dirigían hacia el con intenciones de vengar a los recién caídos-RASENGAN!!-grito mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Sasuke y lo corría solo un poco para asestarle el golpe al ninja que saltaba preparado para atacar-decía que te cuidaras- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna mientras corría a Sasuke de nuevo a su lugar y sacudía después sus manos.

-Hmph

-Dejen de jugar!!-grito TenTen no ven que…ATRÁS!!!

Los chicos se dieron al vuelta y con una patada mandaron a volar a dos ninjas que corrían hacia ellos haciendo que estos se estrellaran con un árbol y quedaran inconscientes, de pronto sintieron un temblor y al volverse observaron a Sakura dándole un golpe al suelo ocasionando que este se quebrara y que varios ninjas cayeran dentro de el gran hoyo que se habia formado

-Teme-le susurro Naruto a Sasuke

-Que quieres dobe?

-Recuérdame no molestar a Sakura, ahora sus golpes deben doler mas

-Yo pensaba lo mismo-pensó en alto

No pudieron seguir hablando ya que fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de la pelirrosa, al alzar la vista la vieron en el suelo mientras se agarraba el brazo.

-Estas bien Sakura? No podemos ayudarte estamos ocupadas-gritaron las chicas al unísono mientras dirigían sus ojos al frente cada una encargándose de su problema (N/a: que nombre)

-Si esta bien, solo me rompió el brazo-dijo mientras concentraba chakra en su mano y se curaba- pero me las pago-grito con una sonrisa triunfal mientras todos los chicos volteaban la mirada y observaban el cuerpo de un ninja inerte en el suelo.

Los chicos terminaron de pelear y un silencio muy perturbador se escuchaba, observando el panorama se veía a una Sakura de pie moviendo el brazo con facilidad, a TenTen y Temari una al lado de la otra, a una Hinata y a un Neji espalda con espalda, a un Gaara de pie observando el campo lleno de cuerpos de ninjas muertos y a un Sasuke y un Naruto uno al lado del otro, todos cansados y con poco chakra pero vivos.

-Parece que se acá…-Gaara fue interrumpido por el estruendo de una explosión.

La explosión se escucho por todo el campo todos dirigieron la vista hacia donde provenía y vieron a un Sasuke y a un Naruto saliendo disparados por lados opuestos, uno por la derecha y otro por la izquierda siendo atrapados por ninjas de la aldea del Sonido.

-Quietos o les corto el cuello!-grito uno de los ninjas amenazando a los chicos ya que veía como cada uno se preparaba para atacar, al lugar llegaron unos 7 ninjas mas.

Uno de los ninjas agarro a Sasuke y lo pateo dejándolo en el suelo poniendo un pie sobre el, el otro le propino un puñete a Naruto dejando que cayera sentado y agarrándolo por los pocos mechones de cabello largo que le quedaba y mientras le ponía le kunai de nuevo en el cuello.

-Tu eres el contenedor del 9 colas cierto? Es que esas facciones de zorro que tienes no se confunden

-Y tu debes ser el Uchiha a quien el señor Orochimaru le puso el sello, pues el me dijo que te dijera que vas a volver con el y por tu propia voluntad…

Eso fue una sorpresa para todos, incluso para el mismo Sasuke.

-Bien escuchen atentamente el señor Orochimaru descubrió un kekkei genkai mas poderoso que el de los Uchiha y el de los Hyuuga-dijo mientras soltaba una risa malévola-por que es la combinación de los dos…

-Pero eso solo es una leyenda-dijo Neji cortante

-No, no lo es.

-C-como?!-

-De que leyenda hablas Neji?-pregunto de una manera un tanto seria Hinata.

-De la leyenda de un kekkei genkai mas poderoso que cualquiera porque consiste en la unión del sharingan y del Byakugan, en la unión de un Uchiha y de un Hyuuga, una leyenda que habla del…Byakiringan, pero los viejos del consejo la catalogan como una leyenda, además es imposible que un Uchiha y un Hyuuga se haigan unido, en ese entonces eran enemigos y estaba prohibida ese tipo de unión, siquiera se hablaban.

-Claro que van a decir que era una leyenda! Era imposible que esos viejos les dijeran que en verdad un Uchiha y un Hyuuga tuvieron relaciones-dijo sin un deje de vergüenza uno de los ninjas causando el leve sonrojo de los chicos.

-Claro esta que los viejos les hacen creer eso, son unos mentirosos, pero saben que? Si quieren saber la verdad…pregúntenle a un viejo Hyuuga, bien comenzamos a descartar, claro esta después de que descubramos quien lo tiene los matamos a todos namas dejamos vivos a el Uchiha, al del kekkei genkai y al 9 colas por que es de utilidad, el Uchiha claramente no es, tampoco el rubio, ustedes dos los de los ojos blancos tampoco por que imagino que son Hyuugas.

-Si, si lo somos-dijeron Neji y Hinata al unísono secamente.

-Bien-dijo el ninja dibujando una media sonrisa-el pelirrojo y la rubia no lo tienen ya que son de Suna y ese kekkei genkai tiene su historia en Konoha, así que quedan la castaña y la del pelo rosa, averiguemos quien lo tiene pues, como se que no van a responder las preguntas con la verdad habrá que averiguarlo a las malas además…de esa forma es mas divertida.

Acto seguido el ninja emitió un silbido y mas de 20 ninjas salieron de entre los arboles, los chicos se dispusieron a mirar a su alrededor y Hinata se pudo percatar de que habían 3 ninjas que la miraban de una manera extraña, como si estuvieran recordando, se sintió incomoda y desvió la mirada.

-Chicos ya saben que hacer!!

Cuatro de los ninjas avanzaron y se fueron colocando, uno detrás de Gaara mientras le sostenía un Kunai en el cuello, otro detrás de Neji mientras lo agarraba de una forma un tanto tosca por su larga cabellera causando que soltara un gritillo de dolor y que Hinata formara un puño y mientras hacia crujir sus nudillos enterraba sus uñas en la palma de su mano haciendo que sangrara, en el momento en que uno de los ninjas iba a pararse detrás de Hinata el capitán de los ninjas que la habían estado observando lo interrumpió

-Deja, yo me encargo de esta

-Esta bien-dijo el ninja de una forma un tanto agria

Al momento en que el ninja agarro a Hinata por su cabello que tenia trenzado, le saco la pequeña liga que mantenía la larga trenza haciendo que su cabello cayera a lo largo de su espalda agarrándola de una manera brusca enredando sus dedos en la cabellera de la kunoichi, causando que esta callera de rodillas por el dolor y que una lagrima traicionera resbalara por su mejilla, alterando a cierto shinobi de cabellos rubios…

-Hinata!-Naruto se trato de levantar y lo logro, justo cuando le iba a propinar un golpe al ninja que la sostenía, uno de los tantos ninjas ahí presentes lo empujo hacia atrás haciendo que el ninja que antes habia burlado lo recibiera con un patada en el estomago causando que un hilillo de sangre resbalara por la comisura de su boca.

-Dobe!-grito Sasuke tratando de burlar al ninja que lo tenia agarrado para salvarlo de una dura caída, pero recibió a cambio un duro golpe en la cara.

-NARUTO!!-gritaron al unísono Sakura y Hinata cuando lo vieron caer.

Sasuke fue tumbado boca debajo de la misma forma en que cayo Naruto, haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor.

-Teme-dijo Naruto girando la cabeza para verlo-de verdad que eres un idiota-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-

-No mas que tu-dijo de igual manera.

-BASTA!!-Grito Sakura con dolor-déjenlos!!

-Te duele por ellos?? Entonces te debería doler mas saber que eres demasiado débil como para seguir luchando, que no podrás salvarlos y que no vas a hacer nada para evitar el dolor que sentirán.

-No lo escuches Sakura-le dijo Sasuke-viéndote luchar me e dado cuenta que ya no eres la molestia de antes, que eres mas fuerte y que el dobe de Naruto le tiene mas miedo a tus golpes-dijo con un sonrisa arrogante.

-Teme! Eso era secreto, además tu también le tienes miedo a sus puños-dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Cállense los dos!-dijeron los ninjas apretando el aguante, causando que Sasuke y Naruto se hundieran mas en el suelo.

Sakura que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sintió un mareo y luego una pequeña punzada de dolor, uno de los ninjas quien se dio cuenta de esto ordeno que agarraran a TenTen…

-Con que eres tu?-dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura.

-No se de que hablas-dijo abriendo los ojos.

-No sabes? Segura quizás esto te recuerde-dijo mientras pateaba a Naruto y luego a Sasuke haciendo que soltaran un grito un tanto desgarrador.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza aturdió a Sakura, era tan grande que se jalaba los cabellos de la desesperación y soltaba gritos de dolor, recordaba los momentos vividos con sus amigos ahora atrapados por los ninjas del sonido, con el equipo 7 y el dolor iba en aumento, Temari aprovecho y tiro una bomba de humo, cuando el humo se esparció los ninjas que antes los agarraban reposaban inertes en el suelo, Sakura dio un ultimo grito de dolor cuando sintió algo caliente resbalar por su mejilla, al tocarla se dio cuenta que era sangre, sonrió, alzo la vista y todos lo pudieron ver, sus ojos verdes habían desaparecido para darle paso a un par de ojos rojos que carecían de pupilas, como los Hyuuga solo que en vez de sus ojos ser blancos eran rojos, como el sharingan.

-Que vez niñita?-pregunto el ninja que tenia por debajo a Naruto.

-Yo veo tus puntos de chakra, veo el movimiento que vas a hacer y veo tu muerte.

-No me hagas reír, tu…-fue interrumpido por un certero golpe de Sakura en el pecho dejándolo muerto, liberando así a Naruto.

Cuando este se levantaba Sakura le propino al Ninja que tenia a Sasuke por debajo de ella una patada en el estomago, haciendo que escupiera sangre y dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

Se desato una dura batalla donde tanto ninjas del sonido como los de Konoha iban cayendo o muertos o inconscientes por el cansancio como Temari y TenTen. (N/A: por si quedaron con la duda ellas no están muertas si no que se cansaron y cayeron inconscientes)

En un descuido Hinata sintió como una mano se enredaba entre sus cabellos y los jalaba causando que echara la cabeza para atrás, viendo al ninja al que ella habia matado

-Pero tu no estas…

-muerto?

Volteo la mirada y por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar un tronco en el lugar donde debía estar el cuerpo de ese desgraciado.

-Inteligente-dijo Hinata

-Tu cabello, tus facciones, tus ojos, te pareces tanto a ella-dijo el ninja en tono de respuesta mientras la acercaba mas hacia el y aspiraba su olor.

-De quien hablas tu pervertido?-dijo Hinata mientras se trataba de alejar, solo sentir la nariz de ese hombre la causaba asco.

-Te pareces tanto a tu madre-dijo con una sonrisa prepotente.

-A mi madre? Donde la conocistes??!!-grito desesperada llamando la atención de todos y con lagrimas a punto de salir, solo recordar a su madre le causaba dolor.

-Claro que la conocí, en tu casa cuando tenías unos 3 añitos, como no la iba a conocer si yo fui…

-Tu fuiste que??!!

-Yo fui el que la mato.

* * *

Hay lo dejo! Esperen el prox capi! Mas descubrimientos!!!O.O

Por favor díganme que les pareció!!! Por favor! Así me animo a seguir! Dejen reviews!!! No se preocupen no necesitas tener una cuenta para dejarlos! Perdonen mis errores ortográficos si hay alguno!!nos leemos! ANTES DE QUE ME OLVIDE **GRACIAS A:**

**SeikoValentine.**

**Always mssb.**

**.**

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell.**

**Giuli Uchiha93.**

**Esme-chan TS-DN.**

**AkiraKatou.**

**Jany-Uchiha.**

**xXKatsuraXx.**

**Lizharuno.**

**Y claro que a mi perv-twin TSUKI-NIN!!**

**PD: dejen criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS y no DESCRUCTIVAS**


End file.
